A Dozen Roses
by pandora1017
Summary: Adam learns that roses really can solve problems. [Adam/Jay college slash]


Title: "A Dozen Roses"  
Author: pandora1017  
Rating: G  
Content: Slash  
Comments: While walking to the co-rec one day, I saw a guy walking into a dorm with half a dozen red roses. An all male dorm. Talk about inspiration!  
Characters:  
Adam Copeland = Edge  
Jason Reso = Christian

.

"A dozen roses, please."

The girl behind the counter looked up from her homework, slightly surprised at the interruption, then smiled. "What color?"

"Red."

She looked me up and down, then turned to the cooler behind her and started pulling out some flowers. "Wow, I wish you were my boyfriend."

I blushed slightly. "That _is_ the desired effect."

She giggled, flirtatiously and I smiled blithly. I never understood what people saw in me. Girls practically fall at my feet, but - personally - I don't think I'm that attractive. I won't knock a good thing, I guess. When she turned back to me, she smiled. "You're going to ask a girl out?"

I blushed again. "Not exactly..."

"A fight then?" She smiled and I nodded sheepishly as she started arranging the flowers with some green leaves and baby's breath. She left it at that, thankfully, because I sure as hell didn't want to talk about it. It had all started at that stupid bar last night. Jay had been drinking a little. And he tried to drag me out on the dance floor. How many 6'4", lanky, ridiculously white men do you know with smooth moves? My point exactly. That, and I was sober. Of course, the more I resisted, the harder Jay tried to drag me out there. Until, finally, he looked at me as if I had grown a second head and bolted from the bar. So I ran after him.

_"Jay?"_

"Get the fuck away from me, Adam."

I froze momentarily, then started jogging after him and set my hand on his shoulder. "Jay?"

He turned on his heel, pulling away from me, and glared. "I said to get the fuck away from me."

"What's wrong, Jay?"

"What's wrong?" he sounded incredulous, making it obvious that I should already know what was wrong. "What's wrong?! Are you ashamed of being gay?"

I balked for a minute, confused. "Am I...? No..."

"Is there something wrong with being gay?"

Again, I was momentarily at a loss for words. I blinked at him, confused. "I... I don't follow. No, there's nothing wrong with being gay..."

"Then why the hell are you ashamed to be with me?"

"I... what?"

"Are you ashamed of me?"

"No!"

"Funny how your actions don't seem to back up your words."

"I... Jay?"

"You never dance with me. We never 'date.' All our time together is spent locked in our stupid little dorm room. We're never seen in public together, and when we do go out, we go with a group of friends and you keep your three foot distance from me. Why?"

"I..." I fell silent, unsure of what to say. Jay stepped up to me, angrily.

"Look, if you don't want be with me in public, I don't want to be with you at all."

"Wait, Jay..."

"Fuck off, Adam. I'm staying at Joe's tonight. You go back to our room and have fun being alone there, just like you prefer to be alone here." With that, he turned away from me and started walking towards his friend Joe's apartment.

I don't know exactly how long I stood in that parking lot watching him walk away, but I did a lot of thinking there. And that's how I ended up at this florist. The girl finished arranging the roses, wrapped them in cellophane, then rang up the total. As I handed her the money, she smiled at me and said, "I'm sure that she'll forgive you."

"He," I corrected. She looked up at me, surprised, and I turned and left the store. It was time to apologize. The three minute drive between the florists and my dorm seemed like the longest drive I've ever taken. I tried to think of something romantic to say - some way to apologize - but I had a mental block. Finally, I parked outside the dorm, grabbed the flowers, and made my way into the dorm in a haze. I passed my room and head straight for the cafeteria. It was 12:15, and perfectionist Jay ate at noon everyday on the nose, so I knew he'd be there. I held the flowers behind my back and stepped up to the cafeteria entrance, finding Jay right away. He was eating with a couple of guys from the floor and had his back to me. Perfect. Taking a deep breath, I crossed the cafeteria. Earning a few stares, I'm sure - roses tend to catch people's attention like that. That was perfect - I needed an audience for this. Jay was animately telling a story and still hadn't noticed me. I motioned for the guys to pretend to not see me and knelt down on one knee by Jay. That's when he finally noticed me. His eyebrows jumped with a cute expression of surprise, but before he could say anything, I took the flowers from behind my back and held them out to him. He was speechless, and I smiled. The words finally came to me.

"Jason Reso, I'd be honored if you'd go dancing with me tonight."

His mouth opened and closed a couple times, but no sound came out. Finally, he grinned, got to his feet, and took the roses from me. "I hate you."

I grinned and stood up as well, taking his face in my hands to kiss him. He immediately put his arms around me and kissed me back. After a moment, I heard a catcall. Jay and I suddenly realized we were in the middle of the cafeteria and let go of each other modestly, both blushing. Looking around, I noticed the entire cafeteria was staring at us - mostly in shock. None of that mattered, however, when Jay took my hand and pulled me down to sit next to him. I smiled and obliged. After a moment, the normal chatter of the cafeteria returned, but not with out a number of nasty looks towards us. I looked to Jay, smiling, and he returned the look, not letting go of my hand. Then he turned back to our friends.

"So, like I was saying, I have the best boyfriend ever."

The boys cracked up laughing.


End file.
